


Sleeping On Your Alpha Can Be Something That's Very Personal Actually

by MarilynsWolf



Series: AWF [5]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attila is a great pillow, Letting Matthew Rest, M/M, Matthew works himself to death and Attila is very concerned, Sleeping Together, can be romo if you want, each of these offshoots i write seem to just be set earlier and earlier huh, kind of, this is set during a Moon so expect furry descriptions throughout, werewolf sleep mechanics (mentioned), yes this is another prequel offshoot that i wrote to put off writing the main plot i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynsWolf/pseuds/MarilynsWolf
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, this is a sleep fic.
Relationships: Attila Dorn/Matthew Greywolf
Series: AWF [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466413
Kudos: 1





	Sleeping On Your Alpha Can Be Something That's Very Personal Actually

**Author's Note:**

> This was highly self indulgent and I actually spent much more time on this than I originally planned so like, here we are I guess. I didn't go into it intending to write full romo, but romo vibes just kind of happened to it. Alphas have a very sacred relationship with all their pack members.  
> Also the google doc title for this was "Normalize falling asleep on the homies and being a bit gay about it" and I think this is just important to note on this one.
> 
> Timeline-wise, this is the "earliest" one-shot I've written so far, back when it was just Attila and the Greywolves. They don't even live together, yet... Honestly in the grand scheme this one isn't that important, it's just a cute lil drabble about Matthew finally taking a god damn nap.

_If he had to put a label on his approach to finding a pack, it would probably be “unusual”; unconventional at the very least. Whatever it was, it certainly had garnered strange looks and even stranger comments from fellow young Alphas. Not that their thoughts on the matter affected much._

The scraggly wolf nestled into his chest shifted, breaking his ponderance. Somehow he’d forgotten that he’d been playing pillow for Matthew for the past Lord knew how long. It was one of the Greywolf’s rare days of rest that aligned with his own free time, and God knew neither of them were willing to waste such luck, even if Matthew was unconscious for most of it. The Alpha was there, that was all that mattered.

Charles had left some hours ago, almost assuredly he’d be “working” well into the night, he’d probably go try to coerce him back home later. For now, it was just him and the Beta, his Beta. 

Attila nestled a little harder into the scratchy, yet bearably plush couch that they lay across, adjusting Matthew’s position as he went, lest he disturb his rest. Not that there was much that would. Matthew was, as the kids would say, ‘conked the fuck out’. Someone could get shot in the apartment and he probably wouldn’t notice. But really, he needed that deep a rest.

Matthew likely hadn’t properly slept since the last time their schedules lined up. But that was how he’d been when Attila had first met the brothers, anyway. If Matthew wasn’t doing something he was going mad, and sometimes not even with worry. Certainly fear had a hand in his everworking nature, a pair of wolves like them barely treading the surface in a cruel human’s world? Not uncommon.

But it felt like Matthew just didn’t stop himself anymore. Christ, he’d kill himself faster than Charles at the rate he was going. All that running around, selling body, mind, and soul, all to help the brother breaking skin, bone, and teeth survive? It was a miracle either of the Greywolves were still standing.

“Mm… You think too loudly.” Attila near jumped out of his skin, keeping himself together with little more than a brief jerk. Matthew had lifted his head up, repositioning to look straight up at Attila. Jesus, had his heart been beating that hard?

He sighed, lifting an arm up to lightly drag his claws through the Greywolf’s deep ginger mane. “Sorry, did I wake you?” an apologetic smile crooked his maw, slightly embarrassed that he’d allowed his mind to wander so far.

“Eh, i’ve been somewhat awake for a few minutes. Didn’t have a reason to move until your heart started going nuts.” The accusatory undertone didn’t go unnoticed, but he knew what he meant. His habit of overthinking gave Matthew’s a run for its money, it’d be hypocritical to get mad for being told off about it.

A deep breath. “Well, at least you’ve slept. You’ve been out since about 11.” It was nearing 9pm. Attila had to admit he’d gotten up from the couch a few times, but with the comatose state of his Beta, it had hardly mattered. The same hand dragged through Matthew’s mane again, he’d forced the Greywolf to shower when he first came around, knowing that he’d probably been putting it off for the water bill, so his mane felt pretty soft for now.

Matthew pulled a face, properly wriggling upwards to curl into Attila, fully crooked into the couch’s bend. He shrugged, not verbally denying that he had needed it. “Could have at least let me pass out on the mattress.” he jokingly muttered, being sure to flatten his exposed ear playfully as if it wasn’t clear that he wasn’t serious. Attila just rolled his eyes, scruffling the front of Matthew’s mane, earning a protestful chuff.

“Shush, you. You were perfectly capable of walking those extra four steps but you didn’t, and I warned you that I wasn’t carrying you.” He trilled in retort, frankly for how long he’d known the Greywolves, if he didn’t know when one of them was joking what did he think he could call himself? They both really did worry too much. Getting a little more rough for a second, he gently tussled the Beta until they were both vaguely sitting upright. “Speaking of. You need to be in your proper bed, Greywolf.” his tone left no choice, though it was unlikely that Matthew would have protested in the first place.

True to form, Matthew nearly fell to the floor as he tried to sway to the side, catching himself only with a fair amount of help. He pushed himself back upright with a barely contained groan, leaning backwards to stretch out his locked shoulders. The tip of his tail shuddered as his spine clicked just a little harder than he wanted it to, leaning forwards again to lie against the couch’s backrest defeatedly.

He gave a trill that almost sounded like a “yea”, showing little resistance to being hauled to his feet, save for a minor rebalancing. Finding his footing, Matthew shook his head a few times, forcing some level of awareness back into his mind. Even if it was only enough to keep from smashing his muzzle on a wall, it was something. But Attila didn’t look like he was willing to chance letting go of his hand, yet.

Attila cocked his head to the side, right ear flicking in a non-verbal “you good?”. Wasn’t too far fetched to say that he was most of the reason Matthew was staying upright. While the Greywolf seemed fairly aware of his surroundings, it didn’t mean that his body was actually functional. But hey, it was better than him not being able to stand at all. 

Matthew waved his unheld hand dismissively, reaching around to swipe his half-untied mane back to its proper side. He was fine to walk four steps, what did his functionality matter beyond that right now? He wasn’t so tired as to fall flat on his face the second he lost Attila’s support, but he was thankful of the Alpha’s stubborn assistance all the same. 

“And you say I need to chill out…” He rolled his eyes in a mixture of exasperation and affection. Making a point of leaning to his unsupported side to prove he could probably stand on his own just fine. 

Attila’s ears pulled back in a mock sternness, chuffing somewhat dramatically. “Your anxiety and mine are not exclusionary, god damn it.” He didn’t wait for a response, lightly tugging at Matthew’s arm to start walking, squinting playfully at his off guarded yelp. It was his turn to roll his eyes as Matthew made a show of stumbling past him, spinning around to barely miss the bedroom’s door frame in a closer call than Attila felt he intended, his mane had whipped back into his face, whatever the case.

Unfortunately what he didn’t count on was Matthew using his own momentum against him, near yanking Attila into the bedroom alongside him, trilling in some form of wicked amusement as he calculatedly clumsily fell backwards onto his mattress across the floor, with Attila nearly falling directly on top of him. The Alpha barely managed to stop himself, landing on his wrists to prevent landing on Matthew’s torso, ending up in a kind of half-straddle while Matthew teasingly chittered underneath him, grinning like a madman. He knew full well what he did.

“... Idiot.” Attila muttered with no particular venom, pushing himself up off of hovering above Matthew while his chitters devolved into a yawn that he gave up trying to fight. 

“You’re the one that yanked me.” Matthew retorted, trying to speak through his yawn. It didn’t entirely work. He rolled onto his side facing Attila, shoving himself around so that he wasn’t lying horizontal across the mattress, grabbing the pillow behind him to nestle into it properly. His tail idly wagged against the sheet he couldn’t quite be bothered to pull over himself, adjusting his head’s position several times before he settled down in a way that would probably try to kill his back later, but was comfortable for now.

“Only because you wouldn’t have started walking otherwise.” Attila chirped, folding himself down to sit beside the mattress, taking longer than he probably should have to find a good position for his legs and tail. “And it wasn’t that hard.” He scolded, not quite being able to commit to the tone. 

Matthew lifted his head with what sounded like a gurgled hiss, falling back onto the pillow mere seconds later, too tired to properly vocalize his sass. It was becoming a real struggle to remain conscious; the combination of his body still trying to catch up on the rest he really should have gotten in the last week, and the near pathological response to someone else being in his nest, even if it was someone who physically couldn’t sleep while he did, bore down on him like nothing else. He didn’t quite know which of the increasingly laboured blinks would finally set him out again, but it was going to be soon.

The feeling of Attila reaching over to drag a hand through his mane and shift the tied mass into a less “all over the place” position was what delivered the killing blow, going dead limp suddenly enough to startle the Alpha. Attila held still for a moment, no matter how many times it happened, he was always surprised at the sensitivity of the Greywolf’s mane, truly a sight to behold. And he wasn’t going to pretend that that wasn’t at least slightly deliberate.

He sighed to himself, gently pulling the sheet over Matthew’s torso proper. Well, at least he was asleep now, that was all that mattered.  
Even if it was by dubious means, it was all. That. Mattered.


End file.
